


Part of the family

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mates, Stiles works for the hales, Werewolf AU, family ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles works for the Hale family. mainly he works for Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part of the family

There was this law that was passed 200 years ago, one where Werewolves and any other supernatural beings were made higher in society while plan normal very day humans were lower in society. For some humans jumping into bed with supernatural beings is one way to climb the ladder so they say other get work in companies owned by these beings and work their way up or you can simply go to a biting party. Where you dress up, line up, sexed up and bitten (maybe not in that order) all before you are shipped to a new life. (tho some don’t end well)

Stiles Stilinski is Sheriff John Stilinski only child and he had worked hard to get where he is the Sheriff of Beacon Hill normally only given to supernatural beings but because both Stiles and his father have something call the Spark it makes them 30% part of the paranormal world. But it helps that the Sheriff is good at his job and he isn’t one to back down even if there is a large and pissed off something trying to claw his face off. Stiles is a bit more special is mother was a werewolf and comes from a long line of werewolves that are slightly related to Hales who are the richest and most powerful pack of werewolves to date. But Stiles doesn’t have much time for them because once his mother died from a poison hunter’s bullet they didn’t want to know, they didn’t want to help or anything at the time Stiles was 8 and he kept away from them as much as possible.

But when he turned 16 he need a job, he wanted to pave his own way in life before he followed his father’s footsteps and become sheriff so he went to the Job centre and it took most of the day to go thought his schooling and extra lessons he’s been taking with Alan Deaton who also happens to the local vet and a Druid Emissary and that is the part he is training Stiles in. with all that done and out the way the Job Centre sent him to the Hale house to work. Stiles thinks that it flagged up that he mother is distantly related one of uncles on their great mother’s side that is blocking him from getting a job elsewhere.

He started there the day after, He stood in front of the alpha of the Hale pack Peter and Stiles had to remind himself that this man is a nut job. He sat back in his chair and looked Stiles up and down with a smug look on his face “You’re an Emissary in training.” He said  
“Yes sir.” Stiles said “I am at level two now.”   
“Sir? Oh Stiles we’re all family here call me Uncle Peter.” He grinned “Or Peter whatever works for you.” Stiles frowned as he looked up at him   
“You know what happen to my mother?” Stiles asked him, the alpha rubbed his chin   
“Hunters killed her.” He told the teen, but said teen shook his head and leaned in on the table looking at the alpha wolf right in the eyes   
“She was shot with a poison bullet it took her days to die and your family turned their backs on us when we need the alpha and her healing powers. Deaton did all he could to help her but we ‘needed’ and alpha. So no we’re not family Mr Hale!” Stiles snarled. In that moment Peter see something flash purple before going back to their heated brown eyes. 

Peter watches his face as it returns back to stoic face as he wiped away his eyes “I didn’t mean to explode like that.” Peter shook his head and put Stiles CV into the draw   
“That was my sister, who was Alpha at the time we didn’t know your mother was dying she just told us she was dead. I am sorry that help wasn’t given to your family when you need it and since my sister’s passing I have been trying to mend bridges with some of our other family ties. You are not the only one who like to see the Hale’s gone.” He told him, Stiles looked down at the ground he didn’t think he would hear Peter Hale say that. “That is why I asked the Job Centre send you here. Apart of your Emissary is to get to know the pack you will be working for…” Stiles snapped his head up and looked at him…what?…he thought. “…You can go home once you are dismissed by Derek he is not next to become but he had the spark ready to come one. No my Nephew is a people person and is even worst since the fire. So it will take while for him to warm up to you.” Stiles tilted his had   
“Derek sour face Hale?” Stiles said, Peter chuckles at him  
“Yeah that one, you’ve met?”   
“Yeah he pushed me into wall with enough force to send me to the hospital. Once my dad could pull him off me.” Peter frowned at him and leaned in   
“What do you mean?”  
“He was sniffing me like crazy it was like I was cap nip or wolf nip?” Stiles shrugged.   
“Well never the less you’re his… bag man you do whatever he wants as long you’re comfortable. Like my bag man Scott he is very comfortable for me to sleep with him.” Stiles brain shorted out after that. “DEREK!” 

He heard Peter call out for his nephew and the sound of the door opening and closing “Yes Peter?” Derek said as he looked at the teen up and down before looking at Peter   
“This is Stiles he is your man servant. Show him to where the others work and where your room is and what you want from him.” Peter told him, Derek looked blankly at Stiles for a moment before sighing   
“You coming or what?” Stiles scrambled after him watching him lead him though the house “The others you are working with will be able to show you the robes better than me.” Derek told him,   
“Umm Alpha Hale didn’t tell me what my pay would be?”  
“17. 50 an hour.” He said, Stiles blinked at him and choked on his own tongue  
“17.50? Dude that is-is…”  
“If you want it lower?” Derek growled as he turned to look at him, but the teen shook his head   
“N…No that is cool, I just didn’t think it would be that much?”   
“We set our own prices, Peter pays Scott 23 and hour and my sister pays her one 19.85 an hour.” He said “Now come on I don’t have all day.” Derek muttered.

He got on well with most of the other humans a part from Jackson who is just a git. He decide that his job was just to cater to the eldest male child of the family Derek not so smiling Hale. The wolf barely talked in to and barely gave him orders unless he need something done, so Stiles brought him his meals, cleaned his clothes and more or less what the others do. The humans there were nice enough, he liked Scott McCall he was funny and like most of the same things Stiles did but he catered for Peter and Stiles has often seen Scott on his hands and knees under Peter’s desk sucking the man off. He really didn’t want to know then there was Princes Peaches as Stiles calls her or Lydia as she known she is a pretty thing and very smart and she caters to Laura Hale, Derek’s older sister and trust Stiles to say he knew they were do it one day one he didn’t need to be a wolf to tell what those two got up to. Then there was Cora, Maila. Cora is Derek and Laura’s little sister and Maila is Peter only child it was the jobs of Jackson, Isaac, to cater for them and yeah there was more sexy going on behind closed doors with them to.

He had gotten into a nice routine with Derek he would arrive early help make breakfast and take it up to him, then leave him to eat his meal in peace and then studies for an hour before he goes to do the sour wolf’s washing after that do dinner talk with Scott and the others help Isaac with homework and help heal his bruises and then back to Derek see if he needs anything and that was most of his day already. He would drive home tried and achy because when Derek got into one of his funny moods Stiles ended up pushed into something. Sometimes he would see his dad other times he didn’t see him for weeks he sighed as he came home to another empty house with a note on the fridge saying ‘sorry was called in pizza in the fridge. Love dad’ Stiles groaned at his dad eating Pizza because he knew it was take away and that was bad for his dad. But by that point he was over worked and to tried to even think about food.

6 months passed and Christmas came and went along with nears years and everything was fine until one day in mid-January while Stiles was busy tiding Derek’s room he heard the front door bell ring he didn’t think much of it because someone is always ringing the front door. But then he heard his name “Stiles came here please.” It was Laura’s voice that called to him and Stiles looked at Derek who nodded for him to go, he knew that Derek heard what Laura and whoever was the door was saying because of the look in the wolf’s eyes and it was a look of sadness. 

Pulling his black shirt he see Laura looked upset as Stiles moved into the living room to see two police officers standing there and he froze. A feeling of cold dread filled him from top to bottom as he looked at them “Stiles.” On whispered   
“What happen?” Stiles asked “What happen to him?” He whispered. He saw Peter walk into the room and stood by the door that Stiles just entered from as the polices officer started talking   
“I’m sorry to tell you this, but your father was attacked by a rough wolf and ummm the injuries he gained were fatal he died before we could even get him to the hospital.” He dark haired police officer told him. Stiles was blank as he stood there listen to them but it wasn’t long before he knees gave way from under him and Derek caught him. 

In the end Stiles stayed the night in one of the spare rooms, he didn’t know that he would be never going back home that the Hales would take care of everything and take care of him. Slowly over time his room was filled with his things from his old room. He didn’t know would put them in the bed room but he was grateful but it took a lot out of him not to break down and cry.

The night after the funeral he went to bed early he was feeling very alone that night and he just wanted some comfort. He had weary walked to his room and feel onto his bed and curled up onto the blankets and cried until there was a knock on his door. Getting up he wiped away his ears and walked over to the door and looked at Scott “Hey ummm Derek wants to see you in his room, he say he has something important to talk to you about.” Stiles grumbled wondering what Derek wanted as he pulled his shoes back on   
“Okay thank you.” Stiles said, Scott stood hanging around the door making Stiles looked at him  
“Listen dude if you ever want to talk about it I am here you know, I spend most nights here.” He him, closing the door behind him Stiles smiled weakly   
“Thanks Scott that means the world to me, I better see what Derek wants now.” He said to his friend before walking towards Derek’s room.

He knocked the door and walked in to see Derek standing there in his nothing “Y-You said you need me?” Derek nodded as walked over to the teen and reached out sliding his warm hands cross his face with a small smile on his own as he leaned down and kissed him. Stiles was too stunned to do anything as the wolf kissed him like he was trying to suck the air from his lungs. He pulled back after a moment and moved behind him   
“I do need you and I know you need me. I can feel your pain it crushing you.” He whispered as he kissed his neck Stiles breath hitches in his throat as he felt those large warm hand unbutton his shirt   
“I…I don’t want to be a toy.” Stiles whispered it wall the strength he could muster at that point but he didn’t want Derek to stop. This felt right to him well at least his body agreeing with his mind.  
“You were never going to be my toy, the first time I saw you I knew you were going to be mine, I’m sorry I put your in hospital but when your scent hit me it made my wolf a little crazy.” Derek told him as he slipped off Stiles shirt   
“Am I your mate?” Stiles whispered as he turned his head to feel Derek’s lips hoover over his own   
“Yes.” 

That was all Stiles need to know that he was doomed to be part of the Hale family. When he woke up the next day not only did he find it was midday but he was still naked in Derek’s bed with the wolf missing from the room. The teen sat up and let the bed sheets pool round his middle as he winced at this body’s stiffness and the rather nasty pain in his arse. The bed room door open and Derek walks in with two cups of coffee and a smile on his face. “I could get used to seeing that?” Stiles smiled at him as the wolf handed him a cup of coffee   
“What me being you coffee?” He asked   
“No the smile.” Stiles tells him as he sip the coffee, Derek smiles brighten and he leans in and kisses Stiles on the nose. This was a side he had never seen in Derek before a sweet loving man. “So how marked am I?” Stiles asked as Derek moved to sit behind him   
“All the way.”   
“What the scenting, the biting and the knotting?” Stiles asked looking up at him   
“Yep.” The wolf grinned as he nipped his ear as he placed a free hand on Stiles stomach “Everything about you is mine.”


End file.
